Tsuki no Ai
by Guardian Moon
Summary: This is the new and improved version! Usagi is hiding something from the senshi, and after one small fight with a youma, she disappears into a portal, taking her to where else, but the Time Gates! Read on to find out the rest!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! I don't really have anything to say. I just wanted to revise this fic 'cause I was reading it, and decided that I really didn't like it. I like the story idea, but not the way it was written. So here's the new and improved version!

@}-------------

Tsuki no Ai

@}-------------

Sailor Moon raced down the street, obviously heading towards the park. The call that she had received earlier sounded urgent, but at the moment, there was nothing she could have done.

"Why does the damn park have to be so far from home? And why do the youma always attack at the park anyway?" At that moment, her communicator beeped, surprising her.

"Moon here." The disheveled face of Sailor Mars appeared on the screen.

"Moon! Where are you? We need your help!" 

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Her eyes darkened. "I had something to take care of." 

"I don't care! Get here as soon as possible! Tuxedo and Mercury are down!" She cut the call off. Moon sighed, and sped up.

When she got to the park, it looked like a disaster area. Trees were uprooted, benches overturned, and lampposts were bent and twisted. In the midst of the wreckage, a human like youma stood there. The only thing inhuman about her was the fact that her skin was tinted icy blue. She stared at it for a few seconds, until Mars started yelling at her.

"Hurry up and kill it!"

"I don't see you doing anything as of now." But nonetheless, she pulled out the Moon Tier. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Not much to her surprise, the youma dodged. It smirked.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me with a wimpy wand?" Moon shrugged and threw the tier over her shoulder, causing it to disappear.

"Actually, no. It was simply a tool to channel my powers through." Jupiter looked at her with shock.

"What are you doing?! You need the wand to defeat the youma!"

"No I don't.." Turning her back to the senshi, she realized that the youma had disappeared. She looked like she was thinking, and at the last second, grinned and created an icy sword. She blocked an invisible blow from the youma and its sword. Needless to say, it looked very annoyed.

"You can't defeat me that easily." Suddenly, the Tsuki no Hime thought of something she hadn't done since the Silver Millennium.

'I hope this works.' She struck the youma on the arms, leaving a gash dripping with blue blood.

"MOON CRYSTAL ENTRAPMENT!" Silvery crystal surrounded it, and with a well-placed kick to the center, it was shattered. She turned around to walk away when a large black portal opened up under her.

@}-------------

Usagi, not Sailor Moon, landed in a heap of hair and long limbs, before hopping up. After a few seconds, she recognized where she was.

"You really should redecorate this place, Puu. Fog is so boring and…grey…" The voice she heard sounded like it was smirking.

"Have you ever considered that maybe I like fog?" Usagi wrinkled her nose.

"Eeeeeuuuu. How can you like fog?"

"I just do. But I'm sure that you're wondering why you're here."

"Yup. I am. Just why am I here?" Pluto turned serious.

"In another dimension, a new evil is attacking it slowly, and the protectors of this dimension don't know it yet. They need all the help that they can get."

"But what can I do? If the youma are like the one that I just fought, my wand won't work, and if it's really big, I can't do the crystal thing to it." Pluto smiled at the younger girl.

"Queen Serenity and I thought ahead." She handed something small and silvery to Usagi. "Just say Silver Moon Power. It is only a fraction of your true power as Cosmos, but it's also nearly three times stronger than Eternal Sailor Moon." She stared at it for a few seconds before trying it out.

"NEW MOON POWER!" In a flash of ribbons and glittery stuff, New Moon (No Sailor) stood there admiring her fuku.

It was extremely different from the regular fuku, in many ways. Instead of a skirt, she had loose black pants with a silvery sheen, and black ankle boots. Her shirt thing was sleeveless, and dipped down pretty low. She had black fingerless gloves a little past her elbows. Her hair was even different! There were a few small buns in a circle shape, and two long tendrils of hair framing her face. But the best thing about it was the fact that there were two extremely sharp katanas strapped to her back.

"Is this supposed to give me the 'bad girl' look?" Pluto shrugged.

"I don't really know, but it is better than these things," she said, pointing to her fuku.

"True. How sharp are the swords?"

"They cut through bones like soft butter." Usagi grinned.

"I like this soooo much better than the other fuku. When do I leave to the other dimension?" Pluto smiled at her again.

"In a few moments. I just have some gifts to give you from the senshi."

"You mean they knew?"

"Yes. I had to tell them. I'm sure they noticed how strangely you've been acting these last few days." She handed over two large packages, as well as a small disk like thingy.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"It's a communication device. If I have to contact you, it will start beeping. That's about it, I think." With a wave of her wand, another portal opened up. Usagi hugged Pluto, still in her new fuku, and stepped through…only to see a large youma in front of her.

@}-------------

I like this version better! I know it's not too different from the original, but who cares? Inspiration stuck a second time, and I listened to it! But, alas, I must go. There is a giant cockroach terrorizing my mother and sister, and I have to go painstakingly fill the little freak of nature. These things are three inches long . 


	2. Presents and a New Roommate

OWCH!! I dropped my journal on my foot a few minutes ago, and the evil cockroach attacked me last night. It's still trapped under my trashcan. I'm going to let it suffocate for a while. But anyway, on with chapter two!

@}-------------

Tsuki no Ai

@}-------------

Usagi stared at the youma in surprise, before grinning and unsheathing her twin katanas.

"Thanks to the evil person who sent this! Target practice!" For some odd reason, it was ignoring her. 

"Hmm…maybe it's deaf or something." She shrugged and leapt up a little above it's head, and wth extreme ease, she cut it's right arm off. The youma howled in anger and pain, and tried to grab with another huge paw thing. She also cut that one off. The youma looked really pissed off now. With one more swipe, the youma was dead. Usagi pouted.

"That didn't last long." She decided to look around and figure out where she was. And, of course, she was in a forest. Usagi puled out the little communicator thingy and after looking over it, pressed a small black button. Instantly, a hologram of Pluto appeared.

"Hello princess."

"Hi Puu. Where exacty am I?"

"You're in the Gundam Dimension "

"Okay, that's fine and dandy, but how the hell am I supposed to find civilization?!" Pluto smirked lightly.

"If you had looked a few feet behing those trees and bushes over there, you would have found a path leading out of the forest." Usagi flushed.

"Um…okay…I feel stupid. But what do I do after that?"

"At the edge of the forest, there is a large building called Peacecraft Academy. I enrolled you there, and you only have to go get the keys to your dorm and your schedule. Everything else is there for you already."

"Thanks Puu! I oughta go now. Bai!" She put the communicator away, and after de-transforming, went in search of the path.

After half an hour, she finally came across the building. After staring at it with awe, she walked into the office. The receptionist looked up, and smiled at her.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Usagi nodded.

"Yes. I need my schedule and the keys to my dorm."

"Name, please."

"Tsukino Usagi." The lady handed over a sheet of paper, and a set of keys.

"Have a nice day." At that, she went of in search of dorm #205. When she did find it, no one was there. She quickly found her room. There was absolutely no pink anywhere. Instead, most everything was dark blue. Remembering her gifts, she pulled them out of her sub-space pocket.

"I think I'll attack the outer's gifts first…" She opened the blue and purple bag first, finding four rather large presents and one tiny one that rattled suspiciously. There was also a small note.

"Dear Usa-chan, we're all sorry that we couldn't say good-bye. Hotaru especially. But she asks that you open her gift first. I think you'll like it. Michi helped pick it out. I have to go, because I need to get ready for a race in a few hours. Good-bye and good luck in the new dimension! Ruka, Michi, Hotaru, and Sets.

P.S. We also hope that you find someone better than Chiba." Usagi laughed quietly and opened the light purple package first. Inside, there was an adorable stuffed bunny and a few articles of jewelry. There was an ankle bracelet, with the signs of the four outer senshi around a crescent moon. There was also a pair of earrings, silver crescent moons. She hugged the bunny, and placed it on the bed between two pillows.

The next one was from Michiru. There were two small paintings, one of her as New Moon, with a large pair of soft silver wings, and one as Princess Serenity with the other senshi, her arm around Minako's shoulders.

She opened the small jingly package from Haruka, and a not fell out, as well as another set of keys.

"Usa, I'm sure you know that these are the keys to that one bike you were oogling over a few weeks before you left. Setsuna transported it to your new dimension, and as of now, it's in the parking lot of your school. Enjoy!" Usagi grinned, and tucked the keys into her pocket. As soon as she was done opening her presents, she was going for a test drive.

Next, she decided to open the scarlet wrapped gift. She really had no clue as to who it came from, until she found a tag. Her eyes widened incredibly.

"The Starlights? And Princess Kakyuu?" The package was sorta squishy, suggesting that it was clothes. And it turned out to be clothes.

Usagi's jaw fell at the sight of the gorgous dress. It was midnight blue, with a silvery sheen. It was also intricately decorated with silver cherry blossoms, and there were slits coming up to just below her hips on the sides. And to go with it was a pair of matching blue slippers.

"My Kami…I'll have to find a way to thank them…" She carefully placed it on her bed to put away at a later time. Finally, she got to the last gift. Her eyes widened even more than they had been before. In the box in front of her was the legendary Silver Bow and silver arrows, said to belong to Artemis, Greek Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. Another note fluttered out.

"I hope you put this to good use, Princess. Artemis was more than willing to give this to you as a good luck gift, since you are her granddaughter. Be careful with it. And don't let anyone know what it really is if they see it. I, or we both, really hope that you enjoy it." Usagi smiled a little. "I will Puu." 

She continued on to the rest of the gifts. From Ami, she got what appeared to be a silvery laptop, a little like the one that the senshi of ice had, only more…normal. From Rei she got a bunch of those charm thingies, and a platinum good luck charm. From Makoto, she got a cookbook, and a set of stationary. Finally, from Minako, she got another picture of them all together, and a book entitled '101 Ways to Win a Guy Over'.

"Maxwell, you braided baka! Stop calling me Wu-man!" She froze, and raised an eyebrow at the sudden noise. Opening her door and peeking out, she saw a black and silver blur chasing a brown and black blur around the small living room, crashing into various things. A blond teenager just sat there, watching with mild amusement. The two others just stood there like statues. 

Quatre looked away from the high speed chase when she heard whistling. But what he saw wasn't exactly what he had expected. A white haired teen, with 'two' katanas stood there, looking thouroughly annoyed. Wufei and Duo also stopped.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Wufei glared at her.

"What's a weak onna doing in my room?" Usagi growled softly to herself, and unexpectidly, punched Wufei squarely in the face. He dropped to the floor, little swirly things in the place of his eyes. The braided baka looked at her.

"Oh great. More swords…" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out. Usagi looked moderately surprised, before she was confronted by a gun.

"Who are you, and who do you work for."

@}-------------

I hate this chapter. It's just weird. But I like weird ^^. The evil cockroach had a spie that was sent to my room. He's currently being held hostage under my trash can. I'll just show him who's boss u.u


	3. La la la...

Usagi stared into the barrel of the gun, only a 'little' surprised. 

"Why should I answer?" The safety was clicked off. 

"That's a pretty good reason. My name is Usagi Tsukino, and I don't work for nobody. Now can you get the gun outta my face?" The blue eyed owner of the gun grunted and disappeared to another part of the room. Usagi, however, ran out of the door with her keys in hand.

The bike was gorgeous. It had a silver body, with midnight black and dark blue flames. There was even a matching helmet attached. So after putting it on, she hopped into the bike and zoomed off.

Half an hour later, she found her way back to the school, grinning widely. Her silvery hair was windblown, or at least all the hair that hadn't been stuffed into the helmet. 

As she stepped into the room, she saw that the four boys, minus her roommate, were gone. And the black haired one had apparently woken up and was either in his room, or gone. 

She was suddenly overcome by hunger. I guess that even fighting the easiest of youma could make her hungry. So, of course, she listened to her stomach and went searching for something edible in the fridge. 

"Let's see…nope…no…there's nothing good! I'll live with a good ol' PB&J sandwich." It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it would work. So exactly two minutes later, without making too much of a mess. 

With her sandwich on a plate, she sat down on the couch to see if anything was on. And of course, nothing was.

When she finished eating, she went to go take a shower. It was still pretty early in the evening, but it still took nearly 45 minutes to just wash her hair.

Wufei stormed into the room, a look of extreme anger on his face. That was probably because he was currently covered with soda, and his hair was pretty damn sticky because of the drink. So, the first thing on his mind was to get a shower. He didn't even notice the fact that when he had walked in it was running.

"Damn braided baka…" He opened the door, only to see…bum bum bum… Usagi stepping out, a rather small towel wrapped around her figure, shimmering waves of silver hair falling down her back. His face turned red, and he quietly shut the door, knowing the wrath of the onna already. When she stepped out, he was in his room, banging his head against the walls.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…" A dressed Usagi poked her head in the door.

"Ya know, that destroys a lot of brain cells. And why is your nose bleeding?" He froze and looked up. Something about her deep blue eyes captivated him, and he couldn't help but stare. Usagi raised an eyebrow, and disappeared. Wufei awoke from his stupor, and continued to beat his head against the poor wall, which now had a small dent in it. 

The next morning, at about 7:00, He woke up, wondering why his head was so sore until it came back to his. Grumbling about 'stupid temptress onnas', he walked into the kitchen. And of course, none other than the one he was grumbling about was in the kitchen.

Usagi was sitting at the table, chewing on a piece of toast, thinking about a certain Chinese boy who had managed to catch her attention, even though she had seen him only twice. Her head snapped up as Wufei walked into the room, and she smiled at him.

"Mornin', Wufei." He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" She shrugged lightly.

"The dorm assignment." She then stood up to go to her room and get dressed (she was wearing her PJ's still). Wufei watched her as she left, but shook his head, as if trying to get her out of his mind, and went to get his own breakfast.

In her room, Usagi stretched and went digging through her dresser for something to wear. She found a pair of low cut hip huggers with a flare, and a white T-shirt that clung to her curves. She quickly pulled a brush through her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail before grabbing her light blue and black backpack and walking out. Wufei was sitting at the table, still grumbling about something when she left.

The only reason she had left so early was to go find where her classrooms were exactly. The building was only about nine stories, so it was 'really' easy to find her way around. Yeah right. She was lost, sorta. 

Finally, at 7:55, she found her homeroom, and the teacher was waiting outside for her. The kind-looking woman smiled.

"You must be Usagi Tsukino."

"Yup. I'm not late, am I?" The teacher shook her head.

"Not for another five minutes, anyway. My name is Ms. Shane. Could you please wait out here until the bell rings?" Usagi nodded, watching people rush to their classes before the late bell rang. And what seemed like only a few seconds later, she was inside the classroom.

"Good morning class. We have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. I don't really know how long I'm going to be staying here, but I hope to make a few friends while I am here." And with that, her first day in this new school began.

The first few classes passed uneventfully, besides the occasional male who tried to hit on her. Finally, lunch came around, and the second she was dismissed, she disappeared, most likely hiding from the captain of the football team. He was really scary, in her opinion.

"Are trees supposed to have white stuff hanging from them?"

"No, Maxwell. Why?" Duo pointed to a tree not too far away from their spot.

"Then why does that have white stuff hanging from it?" He bounced over to the tree, like he was on sugar or something, and looked up. He saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking back at him, amusement in them.

"Hey! You're the chick with the swords!" Usagi nodded a little.

"And what if I am? You'd better not call me chick again, though. I am armed." Duo gulped nervously and backed away, going back to his friends.

"Damn, Wu-man, you have a scary roommate." Wufei turned red, and the katana was whipped out from nowhere space.

"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!" And another game of cat and mouse began. Usagi was still watching the two, a slight smirk on her face.

"He reminds me so much of him…" Finally, Duo ran into a tree and fell back, completely dazed.

@}-------------

Here's chapter two! I personally liked this chapter really well. It's my fav so far. I know it's still short, but it's getting late, and the only caffeine I had was hours ago. And, if I don't get 5+ reviews, no chapter 4! 


	4. 

Usagi sighed happily and sank lower into the tub filled with lavender scented bubbles. There was nothing like a good soak to relax in. Suddenly, there was a banging on the front door. She sighed again, this time with agitation, and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. She knew it wasn't really good to answer the door in nothing but a towel, but she didn't care. She opened the door to Duo.

"What do you want?" He looked rather panicked.

"I need your help! Wait a sec. Why are you only in a towel?" Usagi scowled as he whistled, his eyes roaming over her body.

"I have a feeling that you don't want to live much longer." He gulped and looked away. "But anyway, what do you need my help for?" 

"Um…I sorta spilled some soda on Wu-man and I think he's going to castrate me."

"Oh. Too bad for you. What about the other's?"

"Trowa and Quatre aren't there, Hiiro locked me out, and you're the only one I sorta know!"

"I personally think you deserve it." She slammed the door in his face. Two seconds later, there was a thump outside the door, and she decided to open it again.

Wufei had tackled Duo, his katana imbedded in the ground an inch away from Duo's braid. And now, he was banging his head against the floor.

"That's not very nice to do, even if Duo is rather annoying and asinine." Wufei paused for a second and looked at Usagi, who was still in her towel. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and in another few seconds, he passed out from a bloody nose.

"Kami, I know some strange people." She shut the door, and went to her room to finally get changed. When she walked out of her room, in a tight fitting spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of loose pants, someone knocked on the door yet again. Usagi sighed with clear agitation and answered it. In front of her stood Quatre.

"Do you know what happened to those two?" Usagi looked over his shoulder at the two teenagers still passed out on the floor.

"Yeah. After Duo spilled soda on Wufei, he came running over here, and banging on the door in the middle of my bath, asking for shelter. I said no and closed the door, but opened it again 'cause there was a banging noise outside. Wufei was bashing Duo's head against the floor, and when he saw me, he got a nosebleed and passed out."

"Ah. That explains it. Thank you!" As he went back to his dorm, Usagi shot a look at the two. Sighing, she dragged Wufei into the room, dumping him on the floor.

She walked back out to the hallway, grabbed Duo's arms, and proceeded to drag him over to his dorm before banging on the door. Hiiro answered with the usual emotionless look on his face.

"What." Usagi nudged Duo closer to the door.

"Could you please get him out of the hallway? He is your roommate." With that, she turned around and walked back to her dorm.

So now, a few minutes later, she stood out on the small balcony (I forgot to mention it ^^;;), her damp hair in a thick braid. She inwardly smirked as she heard a groan, and a few mutters.

Wufei groaned and sat up, finding himself in the living room of his dorm. He was a little confused as to how he got there, but decided that it wasn't important. But what was important, however, was where his katana had gone.

"Onna! Where is my katana!" Usagi looked towards the living room before answering.

"It's in the hallway. Well, it was when I brought you in." The door was slammed shut before being opened again a second later.

Usagi yawned, suddenly very tired, and turned to head to her room. The moment she collapsed onto her bed, she was asleep.

^*^*^*^

Over the course of the next few days, Usagi started to feel worse and worse, and she felt like she was supposed to remember something important. A week after the day she had caught what she called the cold, the answer to what she was supposed to remember came up in history class.

The principal of Peacecraft Academy walked into Usagi's third period class, the much disliked History, with a tall female following. She looked vaguely familiar, with chin length hair and ruby red eyes…Usagi sat up straighter. It was Setsuna! Why was her hair so short?

"Good morning class. Mr. Peters had to leave unexpectedly, so today, your substitute will be Ms. Meioh." She smiled at the class after he walked out.

"I've heard that this class is considered to be rather…boring…so the lesson plan will be a little different than usual. Today, we will be going over ancient civilizations." A student groaned.

"But Mr. Peters went over that last week!" Setsuna smiled mysteriously.

"I'm talking about ancient civilizations belonging to myths, such as Atlantis." That got the attention of the class.

"Could you possible stay forever?" Setsuna shook her head.

"Only until Mr. Peters gets back." She started handing out papers. "We will start out with a very little known civilization, that was said to have existed a little over two thousand years ago." Usagi looked at her paper and frowned. The title read, in bold black letters, The Moon Kingdom.

"Does anyone know anything about the Moon Kingdom?" She raised her hand.

"The Moon Kingdom was ruled by only Queens, and all were named Serenity. They were called Lunarians, and the rulers were said to be descended from Artemis herself. It was also said that Artemis created a gem of ultimate power, called the Ginzushou. I won't really get into anything about the crystal, though. But that's all I really know, besides the destruction of the kingdom." 

"That's much more than what quite a few people know. But there's something you missed. Does anyone believe that people have soulmates?" There were various answers, ranging from 'yes' to 'maybe' to 'no'.

"I see most of you don't really believe. But anyway, it was said that if a Lunarian did have a soulmate, as very few did, they would have to find that person before they turned 18. If they didn't find that person, a month before their birthday, they would develop symptoms similar to a cold, but it would gradually worsen. If they didn't find that person by the day they turned 18, one of quite a few things would happen. One, that person could lose their memories, or something much worse." The truth struck Usagi painfully. Her 18th birthday was in a month, seven days ago. She could sum her situation in two words. Life sucks. That summed it up completely.

"Tsukino-san, could I speak to you after class?" She looked at Setsuna blankly, and nodded. 

The class seemed to pass by twice as fast as usual (Pluto had nothing to do with it), and in what seemed like only a few minutes, Setsuna was at her side again.

"Hime…" Usagi looked at the Time Guardian.

"I've got 23 days left before my birthday." She nodded.

"I wish I could help you, Usa-hime. But I can only tell you that he's in this dimension, and you see him everyday." Usagi slammed her fist down on the desk.

"Do you know just how many males I see everyday? This is practically impossible!" She broke down right then and there in tears. Setsuna hugged her comfortingly.

"I know, Usa-hime, I know. But he is closer to you than you think. Just don't give up hope, and I can guarantee that you will find him." 


End file.
